Pyrolytic or so-called self-cleaning ovens are provided with a thermostatically controlled latch which prevents opening of the oven door while it is in a self-cleaning mode of operation at high temperatures, which may be on the order of eight hundred degrees Fahrenheit. Such a latch generally comprises a latching mechanism disposed within the housing of the oven and a latch which engages an opening on the door of the oven when a handle is operated to move the latch to its latching position.
The handle utilized by the operator to latch the door is attached to an operating lever having a free end extending outwardly of the appliance. The oven latching mechanism includes a thermostatic element generally in the form of a spiral bimetallic strip which will move a blocking pawl to a position which blocks release of the latch until the oven has cooled to a predetermined temperature after a self-cleaning cycle of operation.
Prior oven door latches as well as dishwasher door latches do not provide for stabilization of the operating handle to prevent rubbing of the handle on range surfaces through which the handle protrudes. In time, such rubbing may cause scraping of paint or scratching of metallic porcelainized or enamelled finished detracting from the appearance of the appliance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved structure for stabilizing the operating handle of a pyrolytic or self-cleaning oven, or other appliance to limit any vertical movement of the handle and prevent rubbing ofthe operating handle on the appliance surface thereabout.
A specific object of this invention is to provide a new and improved latch for an appliance door which has no vertical rocking movement which would mar the appearance of the front of the appliance.